Banks and other financial institutions process financial transactions using Automated Clearing House (ACH) procedures. ACH processes large volumes of credit and debit transactions in batches. For example, a first bank may generate batch files that contain thousands of instructions representing all of the transactions that its customers transacted with a second bank on that day. The first bank may periodically send the batch files to an ACH landing zone (such as an FTP site) at a predetermined time, such as once per day at 12:01 AM. The second bank may periodically pick up the batch files from the landing zone at a predetermined time, such as once per day at 3:01 AM. The second bank may process the transactions contained in the batch files and may hard-post the approved transactions. Once a particular transaction has been hard-posted, the transaction is complete (no longer pending) and the funds become available at the destination.